Insomnia
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Ficlet] Thorn tak bisa tidur dan Halilintar harus membacakan cerita untuknya. Elemental siblings. No pairings.


**Summary**: [Seri Ficlet] - Thorn tak bisa tidur dan Halilintar harus membacakan cerita untuknya. Elemental siblings. No pairings.

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy Milik Animonsta Studios**

**Tak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya ambil dari sini.**

**.**

**\- Seri Ficlet -**

**\- "Insomnia" -**

**.**

**.**

"Kak Hali."

Halilintar mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ia pegang. Matanya menemukan sosok berpiyama hijau-putih, baju itu tampak terlalu besar di tubuhnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan dan penuh ragu. Ia memeluk bantal berwarna hijau pastel sambil mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Halilintar.

"Ada apa Thorn?" tanya Halilintar. Sang adik hanya meremas bantal dalam pelukannya.

"Thorn boleh masuk?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil. Halilintar mengangguk.

"Masuklah."

Thorn cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang kosong sementara Halilintar yang masih duduk di kursi membaca buku. Dengan semangat, Thorn menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang Halilintar dan berguling-guling di atasnya. Thorn bisa mencium harum sampo Halilintar dari bantal kakaknya itu, baunya menenangkan dan membuat Thorn merasa aman.

Melihat Thorn berguling-guling laksana anak kucing yang sedang bermain di kasurnya, Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis dan membiarkannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Halilintar sambil melirik jam di bufet. Sudah pukul 00.19 dinihari. "Besok kamu akan mengantuk di kelas."

Thorn lalu bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Thorn tak bisa tidur," jawabnya. Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, hitung domba lompat pagar saja."

"Tapi dombanya suka tersandung dan jatuh, kasihan Kak Hali," ujar Thorn, polos. Dengan menahan tawa, Halilintar menutup bukunya.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku bisa membuatmu tidur?" tanya Halilintar sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Thorn lalu menunduk dan memainkan ujung piyamanya.

"Thorn kesepian. Kak Gempa pergi berkemah, Solar juga pergi menginap di hotel karena ikut olimpiade. Kak Blaze, Kak Ice dan Kak Taufan juga ikut Kak Gem berkemah. Thorn tak ada teman."

Raut wajah adiknya tampak gelisah dan tak tenang. Jemarinya kian asyik memainkan ujung piyamanya akibat rasa tak nyaman. Merasa bertanggung jawab, Halilintar kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke rak buku. Selama beberapa menit sang kakak mencari-cari sesuatu, akhirnya ia menarik sebuah buku usang bersampul tua dan menghampiri Thorn.

"Ini dongeng sebelum tidur," ujar Halilintar sambil duduk di sebelah Thorn. "Mau kubacakan atau baca sendiri?"

Wajah Thorn tiba-tiba menjadi cerah. Ia lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung merebahkan diri seraya memeluk bantalnya—matanya berbinar menatap Halilintar dengan penuh antipasi. Tanpa bisa Halilintar tahan, ia tersenyum kecil. Walau Thorn sudah berusia 15 tahun, sisi kekanakannya masih terlalu kuat.

"Baiklah. Aku bacakan.'

Lantun demi lantun kata menerbangkan imajinasi Thorn ke dunia lain yang fantastis, angannya tinggi bersama bintang malam. Kata-kata yang diutarakan Halilintar bernada tenang dan halus, seolah belaian angin di musim panas. Thorn tak mengerti bila ada orang lain yang melabeli Halilintar "pemarah, dingin dan garang" itu. Jelas sekali mereka tak pernah melihat sisi lain dari Halilintar yang jarang terlihat di publik. Thorn merasa kakaknya sangat baik dan protektif, orang paling kuat yang ia tahu. Meskipun mereka semua berumur sebaya—15 tahun dan saudara kembar tujuh—namun Halilintar tetap memperlakukan Thorn sebagai adik dan Thorn juga menghormatinya sebagai kakak tertua. Halilintar adalah pahlawannya.

Thorn tersenyum senang dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan suara Halilintar membasuh habis kegelisahannya dan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa terasa, sudah 10 menit Halilintar membacakan cerita dongeng itu. Halilintar sendiri hanyut dalam cerita yang dibacakan dan tak melihat ekspresi Thorn.

"_Oh, bulannya! Bulannya muncul dan kita bisa melihat kembali di mana gerbang itu!_" baca Halilintar. "_Gerbangnya akan terbuka sekarang dan kita akan menuju ke negeri tanpa rasa sedih. Kita akan bahagia selamanya._"

Tepat setelah membaca paragraf tersebut, Halilintar mendengar suara nafas Thorn yang halus. Halilintar menoleh dan melihat adiknya sudah tertidur sambil memeluk bantal. Halilintar menutup buku tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja kecil. Ia lalu meraih selimut dan menyelimuti adiknya itu. Halilintar kemudian memandang wajah pulas Thorn.

Wajah Thorn tampak damai, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja walau semua hal sama sekali tidak "baik-baik saja". Hampir setiap malam Thorn datang ke kamar Halilintar dan ingin tidur bersamanya. Halilintar tak bisa menolaknya dan mengiyakan permintaan adiknya itu.

Halilintar lalu mengusap kepala Thorn.

"Kau kesepian, ya?" gumamnya. "Hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

Ia lalu mengingat hari di mana tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan telepon dari kepolisian kalau kapal feri yang dinaiki kedua orang tua serta adik-adiknya tenggelam di laut. Tak ada yang selamat. Hanya Halilintar dan Thorn yang masih hidup karena kebetulan tak naik kapal hari itu. Semuanya mati, bahkan jenazah mereka pun tak ditemukan. Tak ada makam yang bisa mereka kunjungi. Ayah, Ibu, Gempa, Taufan, Ice, Blaze dan Solar... mereka semua sudah melarungkan diri mereka ke alam selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Halilintar memunguti pecahan hatinya dan menopang Thorn yang masih _shock _dan tak percaya. Tiap malam Thorn selalu berpura-pura semua saudaranya berkemah dan Solar pergi jauh mengikuti olimpiade, maka Halilintar mengikuti sandiwaranya. Apapun akan ia jalani agar Thorn tetap menjadi Thorn. Halilintar takkan tahan menyaksikan Thorn menangis tersedu-sedu jika ia menerima realita di mana semua yang mereka cintai telah direnggut waktu. Dunia di mana semua orang telah musnah bersama deburan ombak samudera. Dunia di mana semua yang berharga telah pupus, laksana buih di pantai.

Maka Halilintar akan ikuti sandiwara Thorn, walau harus bertahun-tahun ia membiarkan kepalsuan ini. Sandiwara menyakitkan yang entah kapan berakhir dan entah kapan Thorn cukup kuat untuk menerima semuanya.

Halilintar mengigit bibirnya dan ia menangkupkan wajahnya. Bahunya gemetar dan ia menangis tanpa suara.

Sayangnya sekeras apapun mereka berpura-pura, mereka tetap sebatang kara.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

Seri Cerita Pendek ini akan menjadi kumpulan mini oneshot/drabble. Nanti akan saya post lagi kalau lagi mood~

Ini benar saya asal saja maaf kalau kurang bagus atau menghibur. Saya habis ketik langsung posting. Sekali lagi, maaf ini bukan yang terbaik. (':

Silakan review jika ada kritik,, saran atau komentar~


End file.
